Love Affair
by Show Expert 1
Summary: AU: Davis Motomiya, a millionaire, is asked to let a woman named Kari Kamiya stay with him. Neither of them know anything about the other, but can't help but feel attracted to the other. All it takes is a simple meeting and uncomfortable feeling of love to go two different ways, good and bad.
1. First Sight

Odaiba, Japan is just your everyday average city. You meet someone, don't think you fall in love, actually do fall in love, surprisingly in just mere couple of days, get heartbroken, and you're just another guy looking for a good girl that you can go to bed with or just get over. That's what happens with this man, Davis Motomiya. He's a successful business man and restaurant owner. He was working in his office and doing some paper work when he heard his intercom go off.

"Yes?" Davis said as he answered it.

"Mr. Motomiya, there's a man by the name Mr. Kamiya here to see you."

"Oh yes. He gave me a call that he was coming over. Send him in." Davis said. He heard his office doors open. Mr. Kamiya had short brown hair and was wearing a suit as he came to his desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Motomiya." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Tai we've been friends for a while, we went to college together. There's no need for you to be so formal." Davis said and they both shared a laugh. Tai was only a few years older than him, but they went to college together. They were both had a lot in common. It was like they were brothers. "How's the noodle business treating you?"

"I think you can see how it's been treating me." Davis said. "I live in a mansion and the Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle industry is going worldwide."

"I still think you should have changed the name. It is impressive how you had it all start from a simple noodle cart that you started in college." Tai said.

"Look, Tai I'm a busy guy. Is there something I can help you with? What did you want to talk to me about?" Davis said as he was doing some paperwork.

"Okay straight to the point. Well I have to go to America for a couple weeks since I am a diplomat." Tai said. "The thing is my sister is coming home from college. Ironically she's in America herself."

"Oh yeah, you told me in our first year of college that you had a sister. What was it, Katy, Kallie?" Davis said as he tried to remember her name.

"Her name is Kari. I was wondering if…..she could stay with you until I come home?" Tai said and that had Davis drop his pen.

"You want me to let a stranger stay at my house?" Davis said. "Why can't she sleep at your place, her parents, or stay with a friend?"

"Look, I know this might be a lot to ask, but I need you to do this." Tai said.

"Why?" Davis said.

"I was called at last minute. I have to leave tomorrow and she'll be home by then." Tai said. "I just need you to keep her company and give her a place to sleep. Right now my parents are out of town taking care of my grandma. She won't be a problem. She's real nice, everyone practically likes her."

"I still don't see why she can't stay in your apartment by herself." Davis said.

"Kari doesn't have a key and I have to get going and pack." Tai said.

"Look Tai, you and I are great friends, but I'm not going to be responsible for your sister." Davis said.

"Davis please. My sister means a lot to me. I need you to do this for me." Tai said. Davis couldn't understand his reasons, but he could see Tai wasn't going to drop this. Both of them tried to get what they wanted, but when one is going against the other, it's a tug of war and Davis was losing.

"Alright. I still don't get why you won't let her stay at your place, but if it really means that much to you, I'll do it." Davis said.

"Thank you. I promise you that you won't regret this." Tai said.

…

The Sky

Kari Kamiya, holds a degree in teaching, is about 23 years old, has long brown hair, and is real nice. She was returning to Japan after spending the last of her college days in America. She heard her phone vibrate. She went into the restroom so she wouldn't bother anyone.

"Hello?" Kari answered.

"Hey baby sister." Tai said.

"Hey Tai. You'll have to make this quick. The plane is going to land soon and we shouldn't have electronics on." Kari said.

"I'm just calling you to tell you to look for my friend. His name is Davis Motomiya." Tai said.

"Oh yeah. Didn't you told me he runs a noodle cart or something?" Kari said.

"Yes, as well as a worldwide noodle restaurant business." Tai said. "He'll be at the airport to pick you up. I have a meeting that I have to go to and it's going to take a couple weeks and you'll be staying with him."

"What? You're leaving me with a stranger. Tai, I don't know anything about this guy." Kari said. She knew her brother. There was no way Tai would do this without a good reason. "Tai what's really going on? You would never do something like this. You hate it when a guy comes too close to me."

"Look, I don't have time to explain. I'll call you when I get back." Tai said.

"Tai wait…" Kari said, but they didn't get to finish the talk since Tai hanged up. Kari groaned, annoyed by her brother and not knowing what's going to happen now that she has to stay with someone that she doesn't even know.

…..

Davis

Meanwhile, Davis met up with his best friend. Ken Ichijoji. Both of them were at the park and were playing around of their favorite sport, soccer.

"So let me get this straight? Tai asked you to let his sister stay with you because he has a meeting to go and his parents are out of town?" Ken said as he and Davis ran around the field with the ball.

"Basically." Davis said.

"Why doesn't he have her stay at his apartment? The least you could do is keep her company while he's away." Ken said.

"That's what I asked, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer. You're a detective. Shouldn't you try to figure this out?" Davis said.

"Well it's not a crime and I don't have any leads." Ken said. "It won't be so bad. At least you'll have someone to keep you company in that big house of yours. Just be careful."

"What do you mean be careful?" Davis said.

"You don't want to hit on this girl since she's the sister of a friend." Ken said as he kicked the ball into a net.

"You know me better than that. That isn't going to happen and it's only going to be a couple weeks." Davis said. "I've got to get going. Her plane will be landing soon." He grabbed his stuff and got in his limo.

….

The Airport

Davis arrived at the airport and was looking for this Kari as he stood by the gate she was suppose to be getting out of. He held up a sign that said "Kamiya" in hopes that she would see it and they could go. Kari arrived and was getting her bags. She tried to hang all of it over her and it was hard to carry.

"Where is this guy?" Kari said as she struggled to carry all of it. Davis decided to go further to try and find her.

"Where is she?" Davis said as he looked around. Both of them were trying to find the other. Neither of them noticed that they were closer than they thought. It wasn't until Davis walked into her and caused her to fall over and drop all of her bags. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright." Kari said. When Davis got a good look at her, it was like he was staring at an angel. Her long flowing hair, her beautiful face, and a great looking body. When Kari looked up, she was feeling the same thing. His handsome face, his muscular looking body, his neatly trimmed hair, even if it was an oddly colored.

"Here, let me help you." Davis said as he was grabbing her bags. Kari thought he was a real gentleman, but noticed the sign he put down to help her.

"Wait. Are you Davis Motomiya?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said and figure out why she would ask that. "You're Kari Kamiya?"

"That's me." Kari said. They didn't know how to interact with each other so Davis just held up his hand. Kari just simple shook it.

"So are you ready to go?" Davis said as he helped carry her bags. Davis led her over to a limo and she was surprised.

"You have a limo?" Kari said.

"Yeah. I have millions of dollars." Davis said and Kari found that impressive. It wasn't until that it got dark that they arrived at Davis' home and Kari found it more impressive. It was a small mansion and she thought that it looked amazing.

"You actually live here?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis answered.

"Do you have a staff of maids and butlers to work for you?" Kari said.

"Actually no. It's not that big and I like to be independent." Davis said. He helped her move her bags inside and she thought the inside was just as impressive as the outside.

"Wow, nice place you have." Kari said.

"Thank you. Luckily you're staying here for the next two weeks so let's find yourself a room." Davis said. He gave her one of the spare bedrooms upstairs and they dropped her stuff inside. "Hungry?"

"Kind of." Kari said. They had dinner and Kari saw why he was having a successful restaurant business. When she had a taste of his noodles, she thought they were amazing. It was still kind of weird for the both of them. Neither of them knew anything about the other, this arrangement was just dropped on them at the last minute, and they met in a not ordinary way, both physical and in feeling.

"So…I'm going to hop into the pool for a late night swim for a little while. Why don't you start unpacking?" Davis suggested.

"Wait, you have a pool?" Kari said.

"Yeah, it's in the backyard. Just make yourself at home and let me know if there's anything I can do to make you feel welcome." Davis said.

"Thank you." Kari said. Davis went and dived into the pool and Kari was unpacking. Neither of them knew how to act around the other and this whole thing was really awkward for them. Kari spent about ten minutes unpacking and decided to look around the place. It had everything you would see in expensive homes. Marble floor and expensive items with a few extra rooms. Kari spotted a trail of water going down the hall and she decided to follow it. She followed it to a balcony and had Davis on there in swim trunks and a towel.

"What a nice night." Davis said, not even knowing that Kari was right behind him. She seemed like she was hypnotized as she stared at his muscles that was still wet and shined by the full moon. Kari nearly tripped and banged against the door to get his attention. "Kari?"

"Oh sorry." Kari said and was really embarrassed, but couldn't stop staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah, I just saw the water on the floor and followed it." Kari said. "I'm sorry, I'll just go to bed." She said and left. Neither of them knew if they could make it through a couple weeks. They didn't know why, but whenever they see the other their hearts beat faster. Both of them figured they were already being drawn to the other, but they couldn't understand it after they just met. This living could be complicated.


	2. Knowing You

It's only been a few days since Kari has been staying with Davis, but nothing has really changed for either of them. Neither of them knew that much about the other and they can barely speak to each other. Kari woke up in her new room. She reached for a robe and decided to go down stairs for breakfast. When she did, she saw that it was already made with pancakes and coffee and there was a note.

"Had to leave for something important. Enjoy breakfast." That's what the note said.

"Well that was nice of him." Kari said as she grabbed a fork and knife and took a bite out of the pancakes. "Wow. The guy really knows how to cook. Okay, so far I've been doing fine. Now if I can just make it through this without my heart bursting out, I'll be fine." Kari really was having trouble understanding what she was feeling. She can't talk to this guy or look at him without her heart going a mile a minute.

…..

Davis

The important thing Davis had to do took him to the police station. He carried a box of donuts and knocked on a private eye door and when it open, it was Ken who answered.

"Davis? What are you doing here?" Ken said.

"I have some donuts for you. I really need to talk to you about something." Davis said.

"I have some work to do." Ken said.

"It's about my house guest." Davis said and that turned the whole thing around.

"Step into my office." Ken said and he let Davis inside. Davis took seat and the both of them started to feast on the donuts. "So how is the house guest? It's only been about three days."

"She's just like Tai said she is, except that she I can't really seem to talk to each other." Davis said.

"That's it?" Ken asked.

"No. I can't stop thinking about her. My heart keeps beating like crazy and the moment I saw her it won't stop." Davis said.

"Are you saying you might like her?" Ken said and Davis didn't know how to answer. "I'm going to take your silence as a maybe. You also said that she hasn't talk much to you?"

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Interesting. Two people who barely even talk to each other are living in the same place and one might like the other." Ken said as he was pretending to do some thinking. "I think that means she might like you."

"You think?" Davis said.

"Actually one of two ways. The second is that since you don't really talk to her, she doesn't know what to say to you." Ken said.

"Ken, what am I going to do? I can't spend two weeks with this girl in my house. I feel like a cougar and I'm about to pounce." Davis said.

"I'm a bit scared to ask what she is in that simile." Ken said finding the thought a bit disturbing. "Look, I think you're overthinking the whole thing."

"What do I do?" Davis said.

"Just treat her like a normal person. How about you take her out to dinner? Don't make it a date, just use it as an excuse to get to know her better." Ken said. "Maybe you two are complete opposites and once you see that, you won't like her so much."

"That's actually a good idea." Davis said.

"See. You'll be fine, but I still would be careful." Ken said. "If you're still having those feelings after that, you will have a problem. Don't forget that this is Tai's sister. Most brothers aren't too fond of their little sisters dating and that might be the same as they grow up."

"Thanks." Davis said acting like he didn't had enough to worry about.

"Now are we going to finish these donuts or can I hand them out to everyone here?" Ken said.

…

Davis' House

Davis stepped into his home and when he entered the living room, he spotted Kari and she was just reading a magazine.

"Hello." Davis said.

"Oh hi." Kari said. That was about it. Both of them were acting like nervous children and Davis wasn't going to do this anymore.

"Listen Kari, things seem to be awkward between us." Davis said. "I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out to dinner. We should get to know each other better."

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Let me just get my purse." Kari said. Once she grabbed it, they both got in Davis' car and headed out. "I thought you rode in a limo?"

"I only do that when I have business and when I don't head straight home when I'm done with work." Davis said.

…..

A Restaurant

Instead of going to his own, Davis thought it would be nice if Kari had something else to eat. He took her to a nice and casual restaurant. Neither of them said anything as they were looking over what to eat. Davis decided to be the one to start the conversation.

"So Kari, why don't you start by telling me something about yourself?" Davis said.

"What do you want to know?" Kari said.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me what your family is like?" Davis suggested.

"Okay. Well, Tai is really my only sibling." Kari said. "My parents are nice, but my mom is not the best cook."

"Not the best cook? What does she make or does she do something wrong on a casual basis?" Davis asked.

"Yes." That was all Kari said. Davis didn't understand, but he figured that meant she was that bad of a cook. "Anyway, Tai has been a great brother, but he can be a bit protective. I studied hard in school and college and I got a teaching degree to be a kindergarten teacher."

"That sounds like a nice career to have." Davis said. "If you don't mind the little rascals casually causing mayhem." That last part he whispered.

"What about you?" Kari said.

"Okay, I actually have an older sister, but she and I never saw eye to eye." Davis said. "I actually met your brother around my first year of college which is also where I started my noodle cart business."

"You're kidding me. Your noodle cart turned into a worldwide noodle business?" Kari said.

"Do you find that hard to believe? You had a taste of my cooking." Davis said and Kari actually had a small laugh. Both of them actually had a nice time and found out they had a lot in common. That added to the problem. Now that they knew how much they had in common, it was going to be tough to keep their feelings to themselves.

…

Davis' House

After they had dinner, they had a nice walk around the city and spent the night just getting to know each other. It be soon became dark and headed home. They both came through the front door and Kari was ready to call it a night.

"I'm going to bed, Davis. It's nearly eleven at night and I'm kind of tired." Kari said.

"Goodnight." Davis said. As he watched her go upstairs, he couldn't take it anymore. This cougar was about to pounce. He marched up those stairs and to Kari's room. He looked in and saw she was laying out her pajamas to change into. He just stepped inside and Kari noticed him came in.

"Davis, is something wrong?" Kari said.

"No, I just need to tell you something and I need to do something." Davis said.

"What?" Kari said.

"I don't know what it is, but ever since I saw you, I thought you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Davis said. "I can't help myself anymore." He just grabbed her head and kissed her hard and with much passion. Kari was completely surprised and had him pull back.

"What are you doing?" Kari said and Davis thought he screwed up.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Davis said.

"I didn't say stop." Kari said and he liked it. The two of them kissed again as their lips were hungry for each other. Davis brought her leg up with his arm, but Kari was a step ahead and wrapped her legs around him. Davis brought her over to drawer and had her sit on it as the two of them kept kissing.

"I hope you're alright going to third base." Davis said.

"I say give me a home run." Kari said. Davis undid the buttons on her blouse and Kari was removing his shirt. Davis was placing kisses on her neck and both of them worked on the pants. Kari was trying to remove his belt, but Davis moved his hands inside from the back and gave her a squeeze.

"Oh wow." Davis moaned. Both off them pulled down their pants and got them off. Davis lifted her off the dresser and placed her on the bed as he was right over her, but saw something was wrong. "You sure about this? You seem kind of nervous."

"To be honest, I never did this before." Kari said. "It's just that you're so hot and I can't help myself either."

"I'll try to be gentle, no promises." Davis said and the made out again and this time they let their tongues dance with each other. Kari was scratching at his back and Davis unclipped her bra and tossed it away. Davis pulled away to get a look at her breast. He went for her panties and tossed them off and he did the same with his boxers.

"Whoa." Kari said as she never saw one before.

"We'll take this one step at a time. Here's step one." Davis said as he kissed her again. He managed to slide himself in and Kari began to feel warm as her face was flushed. It was painful, but she bared with it. "Just hold on, the pain will be over before you know it." He said and started thrusting back and forth.

"Oh God….Oh God!" Kari cried out. Davis kept going in and out and Kari tried to hold on. She squeezed on his shoulders as the point came and the pain subsided. "It's not so bad now."

"We're not even done yet." Davis said and started going in faster. Instead of painful, Kari was finding it enjoyable. Both of them groaned and pant and were glad they did this. Davis placed his hands on her breasts and rubbed against them as they kept going.

"I feel something." Kari said.

"Me too. I think we're both going to climax." Davis groaned. Davis kept pushing and Kari was the one to blow first. Davis kept pushing for a little bit until he reached his end and shot inside her. Davis collapsed next to her and both of them were breathing hard.

"Wow." Kari said.

"That was your first time so you must have thought that was pretty good." Davis said. "If there's a chance we do this next time, we've got to be more careful. I don't want you to get pregnant by accident."

"Next time?" Kari said.

"I don't know what I'm saying now. I can't think straight." Davis said.

"What does this mean for us now?" Kari said.

"I don't know." Davis said. After getting to know each other, that's the one thing they didn't know.


	3. Decision

The morning sun rose into the sky and came into the room. Davis opened his eyes and saw more clearly, but it wasn't his room he was in. He saw that he was bare under the sheets and saw that Kari was on his right and still asleep. That was when the memories of last night came into his head.

"Oh my god." Davis said. He was worried about how this was going to affect both of them and got more worried when saw that Kari was starting to wake up.

"Morning." Kari said.

"I take it you remember last night." Davis said.

"It's kind of hard to forget." Kari said and blushed. "What does this mean? We slept together, I think it's obvious we're drawn together, but we don't know where to go from here. Are we a thing now?"

"I still don't know. We barely know each other." Davis said as he got up and gathered his clothes. "I've got to get to work. We should just spend the day and tried to figure this out."

"I guess you're right." Kari said. They just went in deeper to uncharted territory and they were unsure if they just ruined everything.

…

Davis

Davis was trying to do some paperwork. He was in the progress of setting up another one of his restaurants and opening it in Italy. He tried to use his work as a way to distract himself, but he couldn't forget what happened last night. The taste, the feeling, the thrill. Davis literally slapped himself.

"Come on Davis. You've got to focus on this. You can figure out this whole thing with Kari later." Davis said. He heard his phone rang and saw that it was Ken.

"What's up buddy?" Ken said.

"Hey Ken." Davis said.

"So how did the whole dinner thing go?" Ken said.

"It actually went well. We got to know each other better, had a nice dinner, had a nice walk, and had sex." Davis said.

"What?! You had sex with her? Davis, I thought you said you weren't going to do anything." Ken said. "If Tai finds out about this, you're a dead man."

"Don't you think I know that? I tried to hold myself back, but I couldn't. What's more is that she was a virgin." Davis said.

"Oh my God! That's even worse!" Ken shouted through the phone. "If you were her first time Tai has all the more reason to hurt you when he gets home."

"I know! The good news is that I know she's in to me." Davis said.

"Oh yeah. That makes the whole thing better." Ken sarcastically told him. "What are you going to do now? Is she going to keep staying with you?"

"I don't know. We're going to take the time to figure out what we are. Nothing is made official yet, but I've got to say that it was amazing." Davis said.

"Okay, I don't need all the details. So what are you going to do? How are you suppose to figure this out?" Ken asked.

"I don't know." Davis said, but when he looked on his desk, he saw he had an invitation to a party to celebrate the publishing of a book written by a friend of his. It did say he was allow to bring a plus one. "I just had a thought. I'll go take her to this party."

"You're making it sound like you want to date her." Ken said.

"Listen to me. This friend of mine is hosting a party to celebrate him publishing a book." Davis said. "He knows his stuff when it comes to love or dealing with girls."

"Oh yeah. You've told me about him. You think he might be able to help?" Ken said.

"The invite says a plus one. Maybe if we both go, any questions we have, he can answer." Davis said.

"Alright. Just know that no matter what you decide, I'll support you all the way." Ken said.

"One of the reasons I consider you as my best friend." Davis said and hang up.

…..

A Few Hours Later

Davis told Kari about the party and they were both out as they tried to get themselves ready with Davis driving down the streets.

"So do you really think this would work?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. He's an old friend of mine and he'll help us." Davis said. He saw that Kari was still acting nervous. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"Kind of. I guess there's no point in hiding it." Kari said. "I really like you, the only time I felt like this was with one other guy."

"Who?" Davis said.

"A guy I went out with in high school." Kari said. "His name was Takeru, but everyone called him T.K. He was a great guy, everyone thought we would be together forever, but we broke up a few years ago."

"How come?" Davis said.

"We both had to go our separate ways. He also wanted to take things to the next level, but I wasn't ready." Kari said.

"Yet, you had no problem with me." Davis stated.

"I know I barely know you, but I felt that I was ready." Kari said. "I don't know what it is about you, but it's something special." Davis liked the sound of that.

…

The Party

The book party was going and Davis and Kari arrived. Davis wore a nice tux and Kari wore an elegant red dress, that he ended up paying for.

"Thanks for bringing me and for the dress." Kari said.

"My pleasure and you look stunning in red." Davis said.

"So you really think this friend of yours could help us figure out what we do from here on?" Kari said.

"He doesn't really date, but he does give good advice." Davis said.

"So what book did he write, a romance guide or novel?" Kari said and tried to make it sound like a joke.

"Actually no. It's called Reaper. It shows a different perspective of the grim reaper." Davis said. "From what he told me, this teenager meets another guy who is the grim reaper. There's actually more than one grim reaper in this book. He's been giving these powers to fight demons and keep the balance between this world and spirit world. He and his friends fight other reapers that are trying to kill him them and this is just the first book. He told me it's similar to the anime Bleach. There he is." He pointed to the writer as he held his book and he spotted the two. "Ross, congratulations. Did you get my message?"

"Thanks Davis and yes I did. So is this the young lady?" Ross said.

"Yeah. My name is Kari." She said as the two shook hands.

"So you know about our problem?" Davis said.

"You mean how she's staying with you until her brother comes back, but you ended up sleeping with her?" Ross inquired and Davis nodded his head. "Well what happens next is up to the two of you."

"We don't know. We don't even know what this means." Kari said.

"We were hoping you would." Ross said.

"Well that depends on how you two are feeling." Ross said. "Love is always a complex thing. If you two feel a strong connection, enjoy each other's company, and enjoyed that night you have, maybe you two should considered becoming a couple."

"You think so?" Davis said.

"That all depends on you two." Ross said. "I understand that you two are confused, but just listen to what your hearts are telling you. I love to help you guys out more, but I have some people to talk to."

"Well thanks anyway and it was great to see you again." Davis said. Ross waved them off and the just decided to enjoy the party. They were still trying to figure out what they were.

"So we should listen to our hearts?" Kari said as the two of them were having champagne.

"It's hard to hear with the constant thumping it causes." Davis said. "What do you think?" Before Kari could answer, someone called out to her.

"Kari!" They looked to see who called her and she spotted a woman with lavender hair.

"Yolei!" The two ladies hugged each other and were happy to see each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I got an invite myself." Yolei said.

"Hi, I'm Davis." Davis said.

"Right. Davis, Yolei is an old friend of mine from high school. I haven't seen you in years." Kari said.

"I know, it's been years. Wait are you on a date with this guy?" Yolei said.

"Oh no, we're just friends right now." Kari said. "So how've you been? Last time I heard from you, you were having a great relationship."

"Oh that. Yeah, it didn't work between us." Yolei said.

"Why?" Kari said.

"He and I didn't really connect. I held no strong feelings towards him." Kari said.

"So you broke up?" Kari said.

"That's right. When you meet the right guy, you'll know it. You'll feel a strong connection." Yolei said. "Not by love at first sight, but you'll find him eventually." It was a great party and Davis and Kari might have found the answer they were looking for.

"Well I think after this, we know what we are now." Davis said.

"Right." Kari said.

….

Davis' House

Both of them went through Davis' bedroom door and were kissing each other. Davis pushed her in and watched where they stepped. Kari tossed her purse down on the floor and Davis pulled back to talk.

"Wait. What did you think we were?" Davis said.

"I don't know, friends with benefits." Kari said.

"I was actually hoping to be more than friends." Davis said and they both like that as they smiled and kissed again. Davis pulled down the straps of her dress for it to slide off and Kari was able to get his clothes off. Then they were able to remove each other's underwear and Davis threw her on the bed. "So you really want to do this?"

"Hell yeah. Hold nothing back this time." Kari said. Davis dived down and placed his head between her legs and placed his lips between there. "Oh yes!" She moaned. Davis kept kissing her in that area and she enjoyed it. He brought his two fingers on both hands and spread it out.

"Have you even come close to this kind?" Davis asked.

"Except last night, no. Do whatever you like." Kari said and Davis placed his lips backed down there. Davis climbed up to her breast and pulled them both back as he kissed her in the center of the chest. He pushed her breast back together and against the side of his head. "Wait…wait."

"What?" Davis said as he pulled back.

"I want a taste." Kari said. Davis smirked and sat up and Kari repositioned herself as she stuck a certain part of him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and Davis loved it.

"Oh yeah. You're doing great." Davis groaned and had a great idea. He grabbed her by the waist and tried to turn her around like they were wrestling.

"Hahahhha…..oohh." Kari felt him pressed her lips between her legs again and continued what she did upside down. Davis held her up so she tried to wrap her legs around his head. Both of them stayed in that position. They kept going at it like that until they couldn't.

"Oh god. I'm….I'm going to…." Davis tried to tell her without removing his mouth.

"Me too." Kari said and they both went inside the other's mouth. They fell on the bed with Davis going forward. He turned around and pulled her up as he layed down.

"Ready for the grand finally? This time you lead." Davis said. Kari lifted herself up and aligned it just right so she could come right down. "Wait!" Davis reached in his drawer and pulled out a small package. He placed it on and was ready as she came down. She bobbed her whole body up and down. Davis decided to help her as he thrusted up and down. The whole bed was shaking and thumping. This time they enjoyed it, nothing but joy. No more nervousness, no more awkwardness, they made a decision.

"Oh God!"

"Oh my God!" Both of them were shouting until they couldn't and they both gave it one final push. Kari came down on him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow!" Kari said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Davis said. They started kissing again, but before they could go for round two, her phone went off. Kari saw it was her brother and decided to answer.

"Hi Tai." Kari said while Davis kissed her neck.

"Great news Kari. I get to come home early." Tai said.

"Really?" Kari said.

"Yeah, I should be back in a few days so you don't have to stay with Davis anymore." Tai said.

"Oh, that's great, but I'm actually good. I'm going to stay a while longer." Kari said.

"What do you mean you're going to stay? Wait, I see what's going on." Tai said.

"You do?" Kari said.

"You're living a life of luxury since Davis is a millionaire. Kari, you know better than that." Tai said.

"Actually, I talked it over with Davis and he's fine with it. After all, he lives here all alone." Kari said and Davis really liked that.

"Okay, if he says it's alright. Just behave yourself. I love you sis." Tai said.

"Love you too Tai." Kari said and hung up and went back to Davis. She loved her brother and made love to Davis just as much.

AN: Reaper is the name of a book I would like to publish. If you want to learn more about it PM me


	4. Ex Meeting

Now that Kari and Davis decided that they are lovers and an official couple, they were enjoying their time together. Kari has been staying with Davis for over a week and each time together was better than the last. Right now, Davis was having some breakfast and reading the paper until he saw Kari come in the dining hall in a robe.

"Morning." Kari said as she came over and kissed him. Davis grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. Kari decided to grab Davis' fork and feed him herself.

"Hey, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Davis said.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"I have a restaurant opening in Italy so I'm going to have to leave for a few days." Davis said.

"When do you leave?" Kari said.

"I actually leave tomorrow. That's why I'm going to bring my A game tonight." Davis said with a smirk. "I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Tai's back in town and Yolei has been wanting to hang for a while. Speaking of which, I better get going. I'm going to meet her at the park soon." Kari said.

"Okay." Davis said, confirming that she was going to be alright without him.

"Now open up." Kari said as she was going to feed him again, but instead of food, she dived her mouth into his.

…..

The Park

After having breakfast, sort of, Kari headed out to the park and she met with Yolei. They were sitting on a bench and were enjoying a nice day.

"So….how's staying with your new man?" Yolei said. When Kari and Davis decided to be a couple, she told Yolei.

"Great as always." Kari said.

"Even in bed?" Yolei said.

"Yolei?! That's person, but yes." Kari said and the two shared a chuckle.

"Let me ask. Don't you think you two are moving too fast?" Yolei said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"You're living with him, you two slept together when you weren't an official couple, and you have sex every night." Yolei said. "What would take some couples weeks or months, you two did it in days. If you didn't use protection, you would be carrying his child already."

"I get what you're saying, but you don't have to worry." Kari said. "I really like Davis and he really likes me. Besides, he's going to Italy for a while for one of his restaurants opening. That gives us some time to take a small break and slow things down."

"Okay, that's probably a good thing." Yolei said. "I've got to say though, I've never seen you this ambitious from what you've told me."

"I can't help it. Ever since our first night, Davis brought out this animal in me." Kari said.

"Yeah, but this animal is going to get upset if she doesn't get her feeding." Yolei joked and had chuckle.

"Cut it out." Kari said.

"You must really like him. I've never seen you like a guy this much since…..since that T.K. fellow you dated back in high school." Yolei said. "You two were real great with each other."

"Maybe, but that's in the past. You remember why we broke up." Kari said. "We both were going in different directions so we had no choice."

"That and T.K. wanted to go a step further in your relationship, maybe at least get to second base." Yolei said. "You were just too scared to go through it."

"I wasn't scared. I just thought I wasn't ready." Kari said. "That's a big step in your relationship and in life."

"But you did it with a guy that you weren't in a relationship with. You realize that you're sounding like a hypocrite right?" Yolei said.

"I know, but Davis made the first move and I couldn't help myself." Kari said. "I was nervous, but I had to do it at some point in my life ad I liked him when I first saw him."

"Okay, I think I get what you're saying." Yolei said.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get a coffee from that stand we passed by." Kari said as she got up and left.

"Oh, get me a large pretzel from that other stand." Yolei said. Kari got her coffee and paid for it.

"Thank you." Kari said and left.

"Excuse me." A runner said as he ran by her, but he stopped as he turned to look at her. "Kari? Kari is that you?" Kari turned around and she nearly choked from seeing the blonde man standing in front of him.

"T.K.?" Kari said. Takeru, T.K., Takaishi, Kari's old friend from high school and her ex-boyfriend.

"It's great to see you. I didn't know you were home." T.K. said as he walked over and hugged her.

"Aw stop. You're all sweaty and smelly." Kari said.

"You didn't had a problem when I was playing basketball in high school." T.K. said. They stayed like that for just a minute and let go. "I didn't know you were home from college."

"I didn't know you were either. How have you been, what are you up to?" Kari said.

"Trying to be a writer, a novelist." T.K. said. "Right now I'm just getting some exercise."

"That's nice, I'm just hanging with a friend." Kari said.

"I love to chat, but I got to go." T.K. said. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she felt a weird sensation. "Let's get together and catch up sometime. You look great by the way." Kari just nodded and he took off. She felt something weird going on in her stomach so she decided to run straight back to Yolei.

"Yolei!" Kari shouted and she nearly crashed into her when she made it back to the bench.

"Wow, what kind of caffeine is in that coffee and where's my pretzel?" Yolei said.

"Yolei, I just saw T.K. for the first time in four years." Kari said.

"Are you sure it was him?" Yolei asked and Kari nodded in agreement. "Well what happened?"

"We were just talking for a little bit, but I got this weird feeling in my gut." Kari said. "He said that I look great and that we should get together and catch up."

"Okay, that could mean anything. Did you tell him you're in a relationship with Davis?" Yolei asked, but Kari just shook her head no. "Okay, when you do see him just tell him that you are."

"Okay, but about this weird feeling you have?" Kari said.

"You haven't seen the guy in years. You were probably just happy to see him." Yolei said.

"It did felt nice, but it happened when he put his shoulder on me." Kari said.

"Calm down. You two broke up because you had to go in two different directions." Yolei said. "You two still had a spark back then. Maybe those were just old feelings you had back then just trying to get reignited."

"Reignited? I don't want to start where we left off. I really like Davis." Kari said.

"You have nothing to worry about. For all we know, T.K. is probably seeing someone else." Yolei said. "You two ended on good terms so you're still friends. Don't overthink it and perhaps once you two can just hang out without any romance."

"Yeah, you're probably right. This whole thing is just in my head." Kari said trying to reassure herself.

…

Davis' House

It became night and Davis was in his room packing for Italy. He heard his bedroom door open and saw Kari came back, but he saw that she was a little uneasy.

"Hey. Are you okay? You look like a little shook up." Davis said.

"I'm fine. It's just that I ran into another old friend of mine." Kari said.

"Oh. Who was it this time? A friend from college?" Davis said.

"Nope, it was from high school. It was actually my ex-boyfriend." Kari said and that had Davis stop everything.

"Was it the one you told me about?" Davis said.

"T.K.? Yeah." Kari said.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Davis said.

"No, I was just shocked to see him." Kari said as she went over to his nightstand and opened up a draw and pulled something about. "Let's just forget that and focus on tonight."

"You don't even need to ask." Davis said as he went right over and started kissing her neck. Kari shoved him on the bed and started to undo his pants as she slid them and his boxers right off and Davis removed his shirt. Kari undressed herself and sat right on him and kissed him with their tongues intertwining. Davis had them roll over as he was on top now. He pulled back and squeezed her breast together.

"Ooh." Kari moaned. Davis squeezed tighter and moved them in a circular motion. Kari reached down for his legs and did the same thing. "I can't wait anymore, get in me now." She said as she undid the wrap and put it on him herself.

"My pleasure." Davis and went right in. Davis moved back and forth as Kari brought her legs around his waist. Both of them moaned and groan, but Davis had her sit right up and meet her in a kiss. Back and forth he kept going as they moaned in each other's mouth. Kari tightened her grip as she released. Davis pulled out before he could.

"What are you doing?" Kari said.

"Something different." Davis said he had her lay on her stomach and brought her hips up. He went in from behind and Kari loved it.

"Oh my God! Oh God, don't stop." Kari said. Davis moved went in and out as his skin smacked against hers. He rubbed his hands against her back. He pulled her back with him as they were now in a sitting position and Kari could feel herself going up and down as Davis fondled with her breast and kissed her shoulders.

"Here I come Kari. I'm…I'm gonna…." Davis tried to tell her, but couldn't say as he released inside her. Both of them were breathing hard and fell back forward as Davis rolled off her.

"Wow. You went all out this time, didn't you?" Kari said.

"Three days without you is too much." Davis said.

"You want to try again?" Kari said. Davis would love to, but he couldn't.

"I wish, but I got to get some sleep. I've got to leave early tomorrow." Davis said.

"Alright. Well I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back." Kari said as she kissed him and went to the bathroom down the hall. She took her phone with her as she plugged it in to recharge, but noticed she had a voicemail. It must went off while she and Davis were busy. She put it on speaker and listened to the voicemail as she prepared for her shower.

"Hey Kari, it's T.K." That had Kari freeze and listen. "It was great seeing you today. I'm calling because well…..oh this is hard since we haven't seen each other in years. I miss you and I hope we can pick up where we left off." That was the end of the message and the weird feeling Kari had in her gut from before was back. Maybe her feelings for T.K. never went away.


	5. Sparks Ignite

Davis was packing up his limo as he was getting ready to go to Italy. Kari stood over at the entrance as he placed the last of his things in. When they were in, he went right over to her.

"You sure you're going to be okay? It's going to be lonely staying in this house all by yourself." Davis said.

"I'll be fine. Tai has been back in town and I've got Yolei with some other friends. You better get going or you'll be late." Kari said.

"Okay. If you throw a wild party…." Davis said sounding like a stern parent. "….you better save me some drinks and a dance." Both of them had a laugh before Davis gave her a kiss. He hopped in his limo and she watched it drive him away. Kari wanted to go with him, but he had work to focus on. She had problems that she needed to work out. Kari decided to call Yolei over and they both decided to take a dive in the backyard pool.

"I can't believe you have a pool like this in the backyard. The water feels so nice and relaxing." Yolei said.

"I know. It's real nice as long as it doesn't rain." Kari said.

"You are one lucky girl. You're dating a guy that could buy you anything, you're sleeping here in exchange for sleeping with the owner, and your overprotective brother is okay with this." Yolei said. "It took him months to get use to you dating any guy. Wait, does he not know about you and he yet?"

"No, but I can't seem to figure him out. It was him that told me to stay here." Kari said. "I don't get why he would be so protective of me around any guy, but be perfectly fine with me staying here with Davis."

"Maybe he's finally growing up and accepting that you're a young woman." Yolei suggested, but both of them laughed. "Who are we kidding? Tai is always going to be like that no matter how old you get."

"Yeah, but that just raises the question on why he's okay with this. Things have gotten weird ever since I started living here." Kari said. There was something else Kari has been wanting to talk to Yolei and it looks like she can't avoid it anymore. "Yolei, I have to talk to you about something else."

"Sure. What's up?" Yolei said. Kari swam over to the edge and grabbed her purse and reached for her phone.

"It's about T.K. Some point last night he called me and this was his message." Kari said as she replayed it.

"Hey Kari, its T.K." That had Kari freeze and listen. "It was great seeing you today. I'm calling because well…..oh this is hard since we haven't seen each other in years. I miss you and I hope we can pick up where we left off."

"Uh oh." Yolei said.

"I know. It sounds like T.K. wants to get back together." Kari said. "You said that he might have a girlfriend."

"Keyword is might. Turns out I was wrong." Yolei said. "Why are we even talking about this? We said that you would tell him that you're in a relationship."

"I…uh….uh." Kari stuttered because she didn't know what to say.

"No!" Yolei said as she figured out what Kari's problem was.

"It's not what you think." Kari said.

"It sounds like you still hold feelings for T.K. and you're leaning towards the idea of starting things with him again, but you're confused on what to do." Yolei said.

"Wow, you hit the nail on the head." Kari said.

"Kari, you are in a relationship right now. Are you going to dump Davis and be with T.K.?" Yolei said.

"No. I really like Davis and I don't want to lose him, but at the same time, I like T.K." Kari said. "Look I'm not going to do anything with him. I like T.K., but I want to see how this goes with Davis."

"You have to tell him that you're in a relationship. If he still wants you after that, you'll have to say you need time to figure things out." Yolei said.

"You're right. What do I do in the meantime, before I meet up with him?" Kari said.

"Don't meet up with him. You need all the time you can get so it wouldn't be good for you to see him too soon." Yolei said. "The next time you see him will have to be by coincidence or when you do have things figured out. Don't do anything until then."

"Okay, I hear you." Kari said.

…

Night

It soon became night, but it wasn't a peaceful one with Kari. She decided to go to bed a little early, but was having trouble. Without Davis, it's become difficult for her to sleep. She got up and splashed some water on her face in the bathroom.

"Come on Kari. You can make it through the next couple nights without Davis." Kari said. The truth was that this wasn't all that was keeping her awake. She also couldn't stop thinking about her problem with T.K. She knew Yolei told her not to call, but she had to. She just couldn't help it so she reached for her phone and dialed his number. She just stood there and listened to the ringer.

"Hello?"

"Hi T.K., it's Kari."

"Hey, how's it going?" T.K. said.

"Fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about that message you left." Kari said.

"Oh, would it be okay if we talked in person. If you're not doing anything, you could come over to my place right now." T.K. said. Kari wanted to say no.

"Sure." Kari said. She really did wanted to say no, but something inside her told her to say yes. She assumed it would have been better to talk to him in person.

"Great. I'll send you the address and meet you here." T.K. said and hanged up. Kari didn't seem the harm in doing this. She just hoped that nothing bad was going to happen.

…..

T.K.'s Apartment

Kari put on a fresh set of clothes and drove over to T.K.'s apartment. He managed to get his own place and Kari has never been here before. She walked over to the door that had his apartment number and knocked on it. T.K. opened it up and was glad to see her.

"Kari, come in." T.K. said as he stepped aside to let her in. She looked around and saw it was a nice, small place. "You want some champagne or something?" He figured since they were both over 21, it would be okay.

"Uh…sure." Kari said. T.K. went over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle and a couple glasses. He poured and handed one over to her as she had a small sip.

"When did you start drinking alcohol by the way?" T.K. said.

"I actually grew a liking to it thanks to a friend." Kari said. She and Davis had a few glasses while they are in bed. "T.K. look, we need to talk about us. You said you wanted to get back together."

"Yeah. Are you okay?" T.K. said feeling something was wrong. It didn't take him long to connect the dots. "Wait, are you seeing someone?"

"Actually….yes." Kari said.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kari, I wasn't aware." T.K. said.

"It's okay. You didn't had a clue." Kari said. T.K. felt bad that he made this awkward, but he still wasn't going to give up.

"Look Kari, I don't know what this relationship of yours is like, but I still want us to be back together." T.K. said. "I've tried dating multiple times with other girls, but it's been no good. None of them gave me the same spark as you did."

"T.K., I'm flattered, but I can't just dump who I'm with now." Kari said.

"You must feel the same or else you would have said his name." T.K. said. Why didn't Kari say Davis' name? If she wants to stay with him, she shouldn't have had any problem saying it. This was not going how she wanted it to.

"I have to go." Kari said as she stood up and left, but T.K. wasn't going to let her go again. He got up and when she opened the door, he closed it to keep her from leaving.

"Kari please, I love you. I can't stand to let you go again." T.K. said as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"T.K., you can't do this to me." Kari said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel. I want you back." T.K. said and kissed her. Kari managed to push him off a little before it went any further. "I love you." T.K. kissed her again. Kari tried to fight the urges in her, but couldn't. The old sparks were ignited again. She brought her hands to his hair and kissed him back, hard.

'What am I doing? I can't stop myself anymore.' Kari thought. "You're room, now!" She demanded.

"You think you're ready? That's why we broke up." T.K. said.

"I am." Kari said and kissed him. T.K. guided her into his room. They went in and T.K. fell back on the bed. Kari unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the ground and T.K. did the same with his. Both of them removed their pants and Kari sat on his lap and kissed him again. T.K. opened his mouth to allow Kari's tongue to enter it. They let the tongues danced with each other until T.K. pulled back.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it." T.K. said. He placed kisses along her neck and worked his way down to her breast. He reached behind her back and unclipped it. He kept his mouth against one of them as he had the turn over so that he was on top of her.

"Oh…yes T.K." Kari said as she was enjoying this. She knew this was wrong, but she didn't care. It felt just as good as it was with Davis. She pushed him to sit up as she kissed down his abs to the elastic of his boxers and was getting them off. T.K. reached down and grabbed a hold of Kari's panties and they both got them off. T.K. moved quickly and reached for his pants and took out his wallet as he pulled out and emergency package and slipped it on. T.K. grabbed onto her butt and lifted her into his lap. He went inside and started moving back and forth, nice and slow.

"Uh…this is just how I wanted it." T.K. said.

"Stop teasing me. Go harder and faster." Kari said. T.K. did what she wanted and picked up the pace. He had her lean on the bed and kept going. "Yes…yes."

"You're so beautiful." T.K. groaned as he kept thrusting in and out. Kari was digging he nails into his back and T.K. was gripping hard onto the sheets.

"Oh…get….ready." Kari said

"I feel it coming too." T.K. said as T.K. kept going. He was the first one to release. Kari had them turn over and went against him. She kept going for just a little bit until she released it herself. Kari fell over to his left and both of them were breathing hard.

"Oh my God." Kari said as she took pleasure in it, but soon realized what she did. What's scarier is that it felt just as good as she was with Davis, and that's the part that worried her the most. If it felt that good, what's going to happen next time she sees T.K.


	6. Almost in Trouble

Kari rushed right back to mansion and didn't stop for anything. When she got there, she threw all of her stuff on the floor in the bedroom and screamed into the pillar.

"I am so dead." Kari said. She slept with her ex-boyfriend and she liked it. She has no idea why she did it, but she couldn't stop herself. "I guess this is what they mean when people say you're hormones do all the thinking." She heard her phone go off and saw she had a text message.

"Hey baby, just letting you know that I'll be back tomorrow." That message was from Davis.

"Okay, he'll be back tomorrow. That's good. If I'm with Davis, I'll forget about last night and T.K. won't try anything again." Kari said trying to reassure herself. "I'm just going to have to keep that a secret from him." She heard her phone go off again and this time it was from T.K.

"Are you okay? You stormed out of my apartment."

"You've got to be kidding me. He's asking if I'm okay after all that." Kari complained and saw he sent another text.

"Never mind, thinking back to what you said last night, you probably have a lot on your mind. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Not unless he can make last night never happen." Kari said to herself. She didn't even bother to respond back to that. She just needed to stay away from T.K. until Davis came back. She thought she should just hang around the place since T.K. didn't know where she was staying. Kari decided that she would fix Davis a welcome home meal when he comes back. When she went into the kitchen however, she saw that he needed some groceries, so she went to get some.

….

The Grocery Store

Kari was picking some ingredients and some other things for the house. She got meat, milk, bread, all that good stuff. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." Kari said.

"No, it's my fault. Wait a minute, aren't you Kari Kamiya?"

"Yes. How do you know my name?" Kari said.

"I've seen your picture. My name is Ken Ichijoji. I'm best friends with Davis."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Kari said as they shook hands. "Davis has mentioned you. Aren't you a policeman?"

"Private eye actually. Just doing a little shopping. So how have you been doing? Davis is in Italy and you're staying in that big house all by yourself." Ken said.

"I'm fine in there. Davis said he would be back by tomorrow anyway." Kari said.

"That's good. It was nice meeting you. We should get together, the three of us, and hang out." Ken said.

"That would be nice." Kari said. Ken walked away and Kari felt a little better. Meeting Davis' best friend lifted her spirit a little. Kari got her groceries paid for and was on her way home. That was until she spotted a problem. T.K. was walking down the parking lot. She had to move fast. She rushed over to her car and put the groceries inside.

"Kari!" Trouble, he spotted her. She had to go even faster s she got in the driver's seat and started the car up. She didn't even bother looking for others as she backed out and drove off.

"Kari, come back!" T.K. called out. He wasn't going to let her getaway. He got in his car and drove after him.

….

The Mansion

Kari got inside with the groceries and put them all in the kitchen. She went into the living room and was panting. She tried catching her breath to calm herself down and maybe some T.V. The problem was that every movie she tried, a love scene was going on.

"Oh come on!" Kari complained and hear a knock on the door.

"Kari, its T.K."

"Damn it." Kari whispered.

"Look, I swear, I won't flirt with you or anything. This time I just want to talk, for real this time. No funny business." T.K. said. Kari wasn't sure if she could believe that. "I know you're in there, I actually followed you up here. I'll stay out here all day if I have to."

"Alright, I'm coming." Kari said. It was the only thing she could think of to make him leave sooner. She opened the door and he was standing right there. "What do you want?" She asked as she tried to keep her distance.

"I swore that I wasn't going to do anything." T.K. said as he let himself in. "Wow, nice place."

"I'm not going to ask again. What do you want?" Kari said.

"You were probably freaking out about what happened last night between us. I came to apologize." T.K. said. "You know how I feel, but I would never do anything to try and hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I guess so." Kari said.

"Look, I'll stay here and we'll just have a normal talk or whatever. Hopefully that will show that I'm being sincere about this." T.K. said. Kari thought about giving it one last chance, so she accepted.

"Okay, but I' keeping a close eye on what you do." Kari said. "T.K. figured he be here for a while so he had a seat on the couch. It got later and he was still here. This time, it was going better than Kari thought. T.K. really meant what he said.

"You want some dinner? I bet I could find something here for us to eat or just order a pizza." T.K. said.

"No, I'll take care of it." Kari said. She reached for her phone and went with the pizza. She placed the order and said it will get here soon.

"You know what goes great with pizza that you can drink?" T.K. said.

"Soda?" Kari guessed.

"Wine." T.K. said.

"Is that really a good combo?" Kari said.

"I tried it before and it was fine." T.K. said.

"T.K., you said you weren't going to try anything." Kari said.

"Look I'll admit people use wine for some romance, but that's not what's going on here." T.K. said. "Pizza isn't romantic so much and as long as we don't drink so much, we'll be fine."

"I guess if you put it like that it's okay." Kari said. "I think I saw a wine bottle in the cabinet next to the fridge. The pizza arrive and both of them were acting just like how friends were. "You did what?"

"I had to wear a bunny suit all around campus. I lost a bet so I had no choice." T.K. said and they both shared a laugh. It was dark outside and T.K. hadn't left yet. "Hey Kari, slow down, you don't want to drink too much."

"I haven't had too much." Kari said as she gulped down another glass. They weren't aware that they had too much and were completely drunk. Neither of them even knew what they were doing.

"Wow, I never noticed that wine could be a pretty color." T.K. said as he stared into his glass, but spilled the wine on his shirt.

"Looks like we need some more." Kari said as she poured more, but the bottle was empty. "Oh boo, no more." They both got pouty, but turned to laughing.

"You know what goes great with wine?" T.K. said.

"What?" Kari said.

"I forgot." T.K. said and they both had another laugh. "I bet you can't stand on one leg and touch your nose at the same time."

"Oh yes I can." Kari said.

"No you can't." T.K. said.

"Yes I can." Kari said as she stood up. She raised her right leg and brought her right hand to her nose, but she lost her balance and landed right on top of him. "You're right, I couldn't."

"Told you." T.K. said and Kari straightened herself up and was staring right at him.

"You know….you're a pretty guy. Pretty, pretty, pretty." Kari said as she messed up his hair and rubbed his face like he was a dog.

"Okay, I should get going." T.K. said as he tried to move, but Kari held him down. They both were drunk, but this time she wasn't letting him go. Kari pulled him by the face and this time, she kissed him. "What are you doing?"

"Last night, so much fun. Need more." Kari said as she got up and pulled him with her. Both of them were having trouble getting up the stairs, but they were able to help the other up.

"Which door is it? You should be in bed. I should be in bed." T.K. said, but Kari tackled him down the hall and into Davis' room. "Whoa….nice guest room." Kari pushed him onto the bed.

"We should be in bed." Kari said. She undid her blouse and lowered her bra to show off.

"Yay." T.K. said as he reached out and grabbed them. Kari slipped his shirt off and took off hers. T.K. undid his pants took them off, but was having difficulty. He leaned back into the bed and Kari went with him as she took off his boxers with her teeth. T.K. did the same with her bra as he yanked it off. Both of them got Kari's panties off and were kissing each other. They parted just to let their tongues slip together. Kari pulled her head back and T.K. was licking her neck.

"I'm hungry and thirsty." Kari said. "Wait, I found the answer to both." Kari went between his legs and was making slurping sounds.

"Oh yes." T.K. said. Kari was there for like three minutes until T.K. finally blow in her mouth and she swallowed it all. "Now I'm hungry." Kari helped him with that. She practically sat on his face.

"Wow, this seat really gets to you." Kari said as she was enjoying the feeling. T.K. pushed himself up and Kari practically back flipped off the bed.

"Oh no, I lost my snack." T.K. said.

"It's coming back." Kari said as she climbed back on and got on his shoulders as he went back to feasting and she held onto the bed frame. They stayed in that position until Kari went in his mouth. Kari let go and fell back. "This bed is so springy. Hey T.K., make a bridge out of your body." T.K. hoisted himself up as he stood on all fours and his front side going up. Kari got on him like a horse so that he was inside her. She did keep her feet on the bed. "Giddy up horsy."

"Nae!" T.K. sounded like a horse and thrusted his pelvis up and down and Kari was acting like she was on a horse. Enjoying the feeling.

"I want a turn." T.K. said. They switched positions, but since T.K. was heavier, he stood and the two of them kept going.

"Oh yes. I am such a bad girl." Kari said. "Oh…punish me, I'm being a bad girl." T.K. punished her alright by giving her a child's punishment. Both of them stood like that until they both came and fell down on the bed. "Need more."

"I'm still good." T.K. said and they did it laying down. In and out he went and they were both practically going almost all night.

….

Morning

Kari was fast asleep until the sun was burning against her eyes. She felt a really bad headache. When she turned to face the other way, she felt something. She saw that T.K. was in her bed. She also saw that this was hers and Davis' bed.

"No, not again." Kari whispered, but the memories of last night came back to her. T.K. began to wake up and saw where he was. This time, they both had a panic on their faces.

"Oh my God." T.K. said as he sat straight up. "No, Kari I swear, I didn't want this to happen. If I did anything I'm sorry."

"It's okay. This time it was my fault, I made the first move." Kari said. "We were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing." Kari looked at the time and panic even more. It was only about ten o'clock. "Oh no. Davis is going to be home any minute."


	7. Crushed

"You've got to get out of here now." Kari said as she gathered T.K.'s things and tossed them to him as she used the sheets to keep herself covered. "Davis will be here any minute. You've got to get out of here before he gets here."

"Calm down." T.K. said as he tried putting his clothes on quickly, but calm was the last Kari was.

"I think that's everything. Now go." Kari said as she pushed him out.

"Hold on, I barely got my pants on." T.K. said. They went to the front door and Kari shoved him out. "Are we going to talk about this again?"

"Look, we'll talk later. Just go." Kari said and closed the door. T.K. went into his car and drove off. T.K.'s heart was beating fast from being rushed out of there and from the chance he could have gotten caught. He let that go when he realized his pants felt lose and looked down.

"Where is my belt?" T.K. said. Kari got herself fixed up as she quickly cleaned herself and fresh clothes and tried straightening out the room as fast as she could. She didn't had time to clean the sheets so she had to spray it to make it smell better and clean it later. She heard the front door open and closed. She added a few finishing touches and hurried down.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Hey!" Davis said as she ran to his arms and he spun her around. "What happened here?" He said as he pointed around the pizza mess and the glasses of wine.

"Oh, I just had a friend over and we had some dinner." Kari said.

"Must have been some dinner." Davis said as he picked up the empty bottle. "I'm surprised that you're still in good shape." Kari forgot about her headache from all the drinking this morning, but when he mentioned it, it came back around. She lost her balance and Davis caught her as she placed her hand against her head.

"I don't feel so well." Kari said and she felt like she was going to vomit, but it wasn't coming.

"Okay, you should be lying down. Let's get you back in bed." Davis said. He helped her upstairs and into his room. "Wow, have you done some cleaning?"

"I did a little." Kari said.

"Nice. So what did you do while I was away?" Davis said, but before she could answer, his foot hit against something. He looked down and saw something sticking out of the bed. He reached for it and pulled it out for it to be a belt. "Kari, what's this?"

"It's a belt." Kari said.

"I know, but why does it have the initials T.T." Davis said. Kari knew that was T.K.'s, but what was she suppose to tell him.

"That's uh…." Kari couldn't think of anything and Davis wasn't liking this.

"Kari, what happened here?" Davis said. She not answering was not settling well. Davis only knew of one way to figure this out. He left the room and went further down the hall and Kari went after him.

"Wait, it's nothing to be concerned about." Kari said, but Davis wasn't listening. He went into another door and showed it had a wall of televisions that showed the outside. "You have security cameras? How did I not notice that?"

"Do you know a millionaire that wouldn't have any? That's like general knowledge." Davis said. He focused on the one that was just above his front door. Kari was not feeling so good. Davis rewind it to yesterday and saw T.K. when he first arrived. "Is that your friend?"

"Yes." Kari said, but she didn't sound happy and that didn't sound good to Davis. He fast forward the video and saw he hasn't left. He paused it just from a little while before he got home and he saw Kari get him out the door, but what helped him figured it out was that Kari was just wearing bed sheets. He turned to face her and he didn't look happy.

"Kari, what the hell happened here?" Davis said, but already knew the answer. "Did you have sex with that guy?" Kari couldn't hide it anymore. She hated to lie to him to begin with.

"Okay yes." Kari said. The guilt was eating her alive so she had to confess. "I'm not going to lie to you because I hate it. T.K. came to talk to me."

"Wait a minute. T.K., as in your ex-boyfriend from high school? You slept with him?" Davis said with him raising his voice. "Is that why you've been acting so weird? He came back into your life and you slept with him, in my own house?!"

"Yes, but he just wanted to talk. We were just drunk this time." Kari said.

"This time? You slept with him before?" Davis said as he was getting angrier. Kari held up her mouth when she realized what she said. "You better tell me the truth right now. Did you have sex with him again? If so, how many times and when?"

"Just one other time. It was at his apartment." Kari said.

"But you said that the time you it was here, you were drunk. You weren't drunk?" Davis said. "You cheated on me!"

"Yes, but I regret it. Davis, I love you." Kari said, but Davis wasn't sure he could believe this. "It was because you were gone. I was feeling hormonal and I couldn't help it. I tried to fight it the first time, but I couldn't. The second time, I had half a glass of that bottle and I didn't know what I was doing." Davis felt his heart break. He trusted this woman, but now she's destroyed it. The one woman he's ever felt so connected with and she cheated on him.

"Get out." Davis said.

"What?" Kari said.

"Get out! I want you out of my house. I don't want to see you ever again. Get your stuff and get out!" Davis shouted. Kari could feel the tears roll down her face. She could see that he meant it. She just ran out as she was eft in tears. Kari gathered all of her things and left.

…

Tai's Apartment

Kari gave Tai a message that she was on her way up. Tai threw his door open and saw Kari run right to him. Tai held out his arms and she ran straight into them as she cried in his shoulder. It soon became dark out and both of them sat down.

"You settling down now?" Tai said as he gave her some hot chocolate. Kari told Tai everything that happened.

"I think so." Kari said as she had a sip.

"I just can't believe that you went and cheated on Davis." Tai said.

"I didn't mean to. It just happened." Kari said.

"I do understand how it happened. You've had sex with Davis every night and he was the one that made you lose your virginity." Tai said. "You had a great feeling and it was hard to get by without it. You just went with the next best thing."

"I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself." Kari said.

"I know. It was just your instincts or lust that controlled you." Tai said. "That was just the first time. The second time, you had no idea what you were doing. Both of you were just drunk."

"But out of all the places in the world, it had to be at Davis' house." Kari said as she was starting to tear up again.

"This is all my fault." Tai said.

"How is it your fault?" Kari said.

"Kari….the reason I wanted you to stay with Davis is because I was trying to set you two up." Tai said. "I look at Davis like he would be my brother. I thought he would be a great guy for you."

"You mean you wanted us to get together? That's not like you." Kari said.

"I know, but I got to know Davis and I thought he be great for you." Tai said. "I wasn't thrilled you had sex with him. I didn't expect things to go that fast. Still, if I knew it was going to cause you so much pain, I wouldn't have done it."

"No Tai, none of this is your fault." Kari said. "I was the one who messed up. Now, Davis probably will never want anything to do with me again."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe he'll come to his senses." Tai said as he was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working. "You know you're allowed to stay here as long as you want. I'll take the couch and you can sleep on the bed."

"No Tai. This is your home. I don't mind sleeping on the couch, really." Kari said.

"Are you sure?" Tai said and Kari nodded. "Alright. Just don't stay up to late." It soon came time for bed and Kari fell asleep on the couch. She missed Davis. She missed feeling his body on top of hers. How his hands roamed over her body. Someone opened the door and she opened her eyes to see Davis. She got straight up and pulled him in and started making out with him. Kari opened her eyes, but saw she was just dreaming. She wanted him back.

…..

Davis' Mansion

Davis was beyond upset. He was emotionally hurt. He took a shower, but the hot water couldn't wash away all that pain. A pair of a couple arms came around him and it was Kari.

"How about I get that back of yours." Kari said.

"Go away." Davis said and broke the illusion in his mind. He stepped out and grabbed his robe. He could still see her in there, but he ignored it. He grabbed his phone and was talking to Ken and told him what happened.

"I'm sorry man. That must have been brutal." Ken said.

"You have no idea. I'll pay you big time if you tell me where I can find this guy so I can hurt him." Davis said.

"I'm sorry Davis I can't." Ken said.

"Why not?" Davis said.

"I'm a professional. I have to keep the innocent safe and not get involved in someone causing a murder. If my boss finds out I helped you in personal reasons and my boss would kill me if he found out I took a bribe." Ken said.

"I won't murder him. I just want to stay alive, barely." Davis said.

"My point is that I can't. Look, we'll talk about this all you want. Right now, you should get some sleep. Again, I'm sorry." Ken said and hang up.

"Great." Davis complained. The one time he needed his best friend's skills of a detective and he couldn't get it. He went in his room, after he gave his bed a nice and long cleaning and having it disinfected if Kari did it in here, or any of the other rooms with beds, and pulled out some pajamas. He noticed in one of his drawers that Kari left a bra and a picture of the two in bed. Davis pulled them both out and sat on the bed as he was thinking back about her. He really cared about this girl and she hurt him. Now, he might never be the same.


	8. What You Want

It has been over a week since Kari and Davis broke up. Neither of them will admit it, but they miss the other. Both of them were hurting, but Kari wanted to have him back. She just didn't know how she was going to do that. Kari was talking to Yolei about this whole thing. She already told Yolei what happened with her and T.K.

"How are you doing? It's been over a week since this whole mess started." Yolei said.

"I think I'm doing okay, but I still miss Davis." Kari said.

"You have to be willing to accept the fact that he might not even want you back." Yolei said. "He must have really been hurt and he hasn't even tried to talk to you."

"I know, but there must be something I can do." Kari said.

"Even if you could and get back together with Davis, what about T.K.?" Yolei said. "Who's to say that something like this won't happen again?"

"It won't." Kari said.

"You say that, but you couldn't stop yourself from sleeping with him the first time." Yolei said. "Kari, you need to make it clear who you want to be with. To do that, you need to figure out who you want to be with before you do anything."

"I just said that I want Davis back." Kari said.

"I hear you." Yolei said. "I know you want Davis, but you must have feelings for T.K." Kari was about to respond, but she thought about it and saw Yolei might have been right. She has been feeling like since she got reacquainted with him. She did feel the chemistry she had for him did come back or else this whole thing wouldn't have happened.

"You're right. T.K. was a great guy and to be honest, from what I can remember, it was a really nice time." Kari said. "Both of them share the same passion. I do have a lot of history with T.K., but at the same time, Davis makes me really happy. I don't like him for the stuff he has, but who he is. He's caring, sweet, and he was always concerned for me."

"That's what I'm talking about." Yolei said. "You really like the both of them, but you don't know who you want to be with. I know you want to make things right, but it won't be as easy as you think. You have to figure out which guy is the right guy for you."

"So how am I suppose to figure out which one I want to be with?" Kari said.

"You've got to search your heart. Only that can tell you what you really want. I know you messed up the last time I gave you advice, but this time listen to me. Take some time so you can find out what it is that you want." Yolei said. Kari understood that, but her heart always beat like crazy when she was with both of them. How was she suppose to use it to find the one she wanted?

….

Davis

Davis was still holding onto his frustration. No matter how much time passed, he couldn't forget what happened. He put it all out on his work as he was working on some papers and was writing hard on them. He heard his intercom go off and he answered.

"What?" Davis said.

"Mr. Motomiya, everything is set for the celebration tomorrow on another successful restaurant."

"Good, now don't bother me." Davis said and hang up. He was taking his rage out on his employees. Davis was usually a great boss, but not anymore. He got a message on his phone to see it was from Ken.

"How are you doing today?" The message said.

"A lot better if you just buzz off." Davis replied. Not even his best friend was safe from his rage. Ken has been checking on Davis every now and then to make sure he's alright. Ken heard about his change in attitude and Davis was getting annoyed with him. Davis hasn't been the same and everyone was getting concerned for him.

…..

Kari

Kari was in a coffee shop. She spent the day searching for what she wanted. She thought about who would make her the most happy, the most caring, but most importantly, the one she loved the most. It wasn't easy, but she found her answer and was meeting up with one of them to give him her answer. Right now, she was working on something on her phone. She looked to the door and saw who she called and hid her phone under the table.

"T.K., over here." Kari called out. T.K. spotted her and walked over and sat across from her.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you in a week. I was nervous on what was going to happen and what has happened." T.K. said. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really, Davis and I broke up. He found out about what happened to you and me." Kari said and T.K. felt horrible.

"Oh my God. Kari I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." T.K. said.

"I know that." Kari said. "I'm to blame as well. We both did something we shouldn't have. Anyway, I've done some thinking on who I want to be with. Both of you are really great guys, and I know I can't have both of you, but I didn't want to hurt either of you."

"Kari, you should know that someone is always going to get hurt no matter what you do." T.K. said. "It sounds like that both of us care about you a lot so no matter who you were going choose, one of us was bound too."

"I know that now." Kari said. "So, I've made a decision. T.K., you're a really great guy and we had some great times together, but…I can't start where we left off."

"So it's not me." T.K. figured.

"No, I'm sorry." Kari said. "I do care for you, but my heart belongs to someone else. It was mistake for what we did and I have to try and fix it with him."

"I understand. You must really love this guy." T.K. said.

"I do." Kari said. "Davis makes me happy and he gives me whatever I want. The both of us really connected and there's a strong feeling inside me that I can't explain whenever I think about him and the times we have."

"He must be something. I saw the inside of his house after all." T.K. said. "I know our first night together, I made it sound like I wanted to take you back and have you dump that guy, and I apologize. I did some thinking after that night and I saw that was wrong of me to ask. That was the whole reason I came over to that mansion. If hadn't, then perhaps that second night we had together wouldn't have happened."

"It's alright." Kari said.

"No it's not. I made it seem like I was trying to ruin something great for you, I was being selfish." T.K. said. "I just hope that you and I can still be friends."

"Of course. I still want you the both of you to be a part of my life. It's just that I want Davis to be in a bigger part. I love him." Kari said.

"I get it." T.K. said as they both stood up. "I just wish for the best of both of you." The hugged each other and parted ways. Kari looked on her phone and saw that she recorded the whole thing and had it sent to Davis. She just hoped he would hear that and hope that he can find it in himself to forgive her.

…

Davis

" _It's just that I want Davis to be in a bigger part. I love him."_

" _I get it. I just wish for the best of both of you."_ Davis met with Ken in the park at night and replayed the message for him to hear.

"Wow. So are you happy again? She just made it clear that she wants to be with you." Ken said.

"No." Davis said.

"So what's the problem? She wants to get back together with you and I think you should." Ken said.

"Are you saying I should forgive and forget?" Davis said.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Davis." Ken said. "You called me out here to hear this message, but you're still sounding angry."

"Of course I would be angry. She cheated on me by sleeping with that other guy." Dais said.

"I know, but it sounds like she regretted it." Ken said. "It sounds like she's asking for a second chance. Is that why you asked me out here? To help you decide what you should do?"

"Maybe…..I don't know" Davis said as he ran his hands through his hair. He was angry and now he was confused at the same time. "Maybe I did had deep feelings for Kari, but that's over now."

"That doesn't sound like it to me." Ken said. "What do you think you should do?"

"I don't know. Even if I did get back together with her, what's to stop her from doing something like this again?" Davis said.

"It sounds like she's going to try hard not to let that happen." Ken said. "Part of this wasn't exactly her fault."

"What do you mean? She slept with him twice, one happening in my own house." Davis said.

"Have you been listening to anyone?!" Ken said as he was through with how Davis has been acting. "You were the one that took her virginity and slept with her every night. Then you had to leave for a few days. She was probably all hormonal and wanted something so bad. It's like a child crying out for the attention of their parent when they have it on something else. Finding that you're feeling you uncontrollably want something"

"Are you really using children as a metaphor for sex?" Davis said.

"Don't dodge the subject." Ken said. "The second time you mentioned that she was drunk, had a maybe half a full bottle of wine. She probably had no idea what she was even doing. The same for this T.K."

"What are you trying to say?" Davis said.

"I actually ran into her while you were away and I think she's a great girl." Ken said. "You did what Tai wanted, you did what Kari wanted, even while we were growing up, you did what others wanted and hardly made decisions of your own. You did that to gain acceptance."

"What's your point? It was also my decision to open this noodle industry." Davis said.

"No! You opened a noodle CART, but some business man wanted to turn this into a noodle restaurant business and you took it." Ken yelled. "That's not the point right now. I've support every decision you made, but not this time. I think letting her go was the stupidest thing you ever did. I would say you should go get her back, but you just argue me about it because you don't want to get hurt again. It's time you asked yourself. What do YOU want?" Davis knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if he could have it.


	9. Closure

Kari was just sitting around in Tai's home. It's been a few days since she managed to sneak the message into Davis' phone, but so far nothing has happened. She wasn't doing anything, but just sitting and watching some T.V. She heard someone knocking at the door and when she went to open it, it was Yolei.

"I've got news." Yolei said as she came right inside.

"Come in?" Kari said finding it strange Yolei was here, let alone let herself in. "What's this news?"

"There's a party going on tonight." Yolei said.

"That's it?" Kari said. She didn't see what was so great about a random party, especially since Yolei wasn't the time to just go to one without some kind of reason.

"That party is being host by Davis. It's a celebration for another successful restaurant being built, the one in Italy." Yolei said.

"Why are you telling me this? There's no way I'm going to get in that party." Kari said. "Knowing Davis, he might have security double check on me to make sure I don't get in."

"Yes you are, I'll make sure of it myself if I have to." Yolei said. "Kari, this is your chance. You said that its Davis you chose so now is your chance to try and get him back. Okay, maybe not get him back because he could still be hating you instead of loving you, but at least you'll be able to talk to him."

"I know, but I still don't think it will be that easy." Kari said.

"Why not?" Yolei said and Kari thought she should tell her what she did.

"I met up with T.K. just a few days ago." Kari said. "I told him that it was Davis I choose. During our whole conversation, I dialed Davis' number and he should have heard the whole thing."

"Why would you do that?" Yolei said.

"There was no way that Davis was going to give me the time to tell him all of that." Kari said. "I had to leave a voicemail. My only hope was that he would listen to it. Since I still haven't heard from him, maybe he still can't forgive me."

"Kari, you can't expect him to just forgive you in mere days after that." Yolei said. "It's been over a week and the wound could still be fresh."

"In that case, why are you saying I should go to this party?" Kari said.

"I'm telling you this because you should at least have closure." Yolei said. "You've been eating yourself alive about this whole thing. Maybe he still can't forgive you, but you at least need to speak to him. Perhaps if you tell him how you feel in person, you can finally move on. I'm just saying that if you go, you can finally let go." Kari thought about it. She has been holding onto this the whole time. It's been killing her, but she can't just let go of the handle of heartbreak that kept her falling into the abyss of forgetting Davis. It was like the old saying, if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, than it's yours, but if it doesn't, it wasn't meant to.

"You're right, Yolei. I can't keep going on like this." Kari said. "I'll go. I'll tell Davis how I feel and if things don't change between us, I have to move on."

"That's my girl. Now, there's just one thing." Yolei said.

"What?" Kari said.

"You are not going dress liked that." Yolei said. She grabbed Kari and tossed her into the bedroom. "Let's find you a nice outfit."

"But I don't even have a dresser here. I don't even think I have anything." Kari said. Yolei reached inside her bags and her clothes look to casual.

"You're right. Grab your purse, we're going to the mall." Yolei said.

….

The Party

People were lining up to get inside. It was dark out, almost the middle of the night, perfect time for a party. Kari was wearing an elegant black dress that stopped above her knees and had long sleeves that showed her bare shoulders. She was the next to be first in line and came up to a security man holding up a clip board.

"Name?" The security officer asked.

"Kari Kamiya." The officer looked through the list for her name.

"Sorry, no Kari Kamiya. I'm sorry, but I can't let you in." The security officer said. At least that proved that Davis didn't tighten security just for her.

"Please. I just need to talk to Davis." Kari said.

"I'm sorry, but if you name is not on the list, I can't let you in. Please step aside." The security officer said.

"It's okay, she's with me." Kari looked at the entrance and saw Ken. Security moved the rope and let her in.

"Thanks. I'm a bit surprised you would help me in." Kari said. "Don't you know what happened with me and Davis?"

"Yeah. I don't like what you did to my friend, but I still think you were a great thing for him. So what are you doing here?" Ken said.

"I just need to talk to Davis. I just want to tell him how I feel." Kari said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ken said.

"I'm not hoping I'll get back with him. I just want to get some closure." Kari said.

"Well, I talked to him and I think he might want to tell you something too. Just keep an eye out for him, he's here somewhere." Ken said and left her to look for him. Kari looked around to see Davis. She was hoping to find him soon and she did. She spotted him and he spotted her. Kari was the one to walk up to him and Davis didn't look happy.

"In all the parties in the world, you would end up here at my own." Davis said.

"Hi Davis." Kari said. "Look, I know you're probably still upset with me, but at least let me say this. I don't know if you got my message, but it's you I want to be with. You're the one I love. I know I can never make up for what I did to you, but the only feeling that's worse than that is not having you in my life. I know it's asking too much for your forgiveness, but I at least have to try. I'm not asking for us to start again, I'm not asking if I could live with you again. I'm just asking if you be willing to give me a chance to at least have me in your life, at least as a friend."

"Well that's not good enough." Davis said. Kari thought that was it, she thought it was over. That was until something surprised her. Davis grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. It gained the attention of everyone. "Kari Kamiya, will you marry me?" She wasn't expecting this, it was better than she thought. She knew that she only knew Davis for a few weeks, but this had to be a sign. When she did live with him, they got along great, that was already a big step and she must have thought this was a sign.

"Yes!" Kari cried and everyone cheered as the two kissed. The last time Ken and Davis talked, Ken might have been insensitive, but Davis needed a good kick to the head. It made him think about how much Kari meant to him, back to when they met like love at first sight. The only thing Davis needed was for him to trust her and after hearing that she would want to be in his life however she could, that proved it to allow him to have what he thought he couldn't have. That proved it because she cares for who Davis is, not what he has or what he could do. She loves him for him.

…

One Year Later

Davis and Kari spent months reconciling and rebuilt their relationship. Their trust and love was repaired and they were having their wedding. Kari was in a beautiful wedding dress and Davis looked handsome in his tuxedo. It was their reception now and Davis and Kari were dancing as they shared a kiss. They invited all their friends and family and everyone was having a great time. Ken was watching and Yolei came over and stood right next to him and didn't even look at him.

"Lovely wedding, don't you think?" Yolei said in a casual manner.

"Yeah, my best friend happens to be the groom." Ken said.

"Really, mines the bride." Yolei said. They didn't realize until a second later, but when they both leaned against the table, their hands were touching. When they noticed that, they took a good look at each other, stared into each other's eyes and their hearts were beating and a warm and comforting feeling was blooming in both of their chests.

"Hi, I'm Ken."

"Hi, I'm Yolei." It looked like love at first sight again.

…..

Two Years Later

Kari was living with Davis again and this time she was here to stay. Both of them are happier than they've ever been these past couple years with Kari now a kindergarten teacher and Davis' business becoming worldwide. Right now, they were just enjoying each other's company in bed.

"You're so funny." Kari said as they were enjoying their time together.

"What can I say, you give me inspiration for work, humor, and much more." Davis said.

"I love you." Kari said and kissed him. They were interrupted by something moving on their bed. "I love you too." She reached down the bed and pulled up their pride and joy so that she was holding on to it and brought it up to them as she held it in her arms. A baby boy named Musuko Motomiya. Kari gave birth to him just a few months ago. It was like they have forgotten about all the heartbreak they went through. That's your average life story for you, if you're a guy. You fall in love with an amazing girl, you let the girl move in, you get your heartbroken, and end up marrying the girl either way. Okay, maybe that isn't your average life story, but at least this is the kind of closure to pain that can give you whatever you what matters most in the world.

AN: Sorry this is being a bit shorter than the rest of the story, but I didn't know what else to add to make it longer. Anyway, it's the end of this story.


End file.
